Patricio Freire
Patricio Freire is a lightweight fighter in Bellator where he is also the former Bellator featherweight champion. Second Title Run After Warren He most recently defeated Georgi Karakhanyan in the quarterfinal round of the fourth season featherweight tournament, in Bellator. He defeated Karakhanyan via third-round knockout. He next fought a rematch against Wilson Reis in the semifinals. He defeated Reis via third-round knockout to move onto the finals. He next faced Daniel Straus in the finals and won via unanimous decision. He was next set to get his rematch for the featherweight belt in a grudge match against champion Joe Warren. Unfortunately he was forced to pull out of the bout with a broken hand and it was rescheduled for early 2012. Freire was once more injured in November 2011 and he was replaced by summer series tournament winner Pat Curran. Freire was expected to get the winner of the Curran-Warren featherweight title bout. Curran knocked Warren out to become the third Bellator featherweight champion and Freire was next set to be Curran's first title defense. The fight was on for seemingly forever until Curran was injured a mere few weeks before it was scheduled to take place. Curran suffered a broken orbital bone in training and was forced to drop out of the fight. The pair finally fought for Curran's title in quite the competitive affair. Curran emerged as the victor via a hotly contested split decision. Third Title Run After Curran Freire was denied an immediate rematch and instead next signed to welcome UFC veteran and Bellator newcomer Rob Emerson. Emerson was soon injured and replaced by Jared Downing. Freire defeated a game Downing via second round technical knockout. Freire next fought UFC veteran and Bellator newcomer Diego Nunes in the quarterfinals of the season nine featherweight tournament. Freire knocked Nunes out in just over a minute. Freire next fought Fabricio Guerreiro in the semifinals defeating Guerreiro via a tepidly paced but dominant unanimous decision to advance to the finals where he would face Strikeforce veteran Justin Wilcox. Freire defeated Wilcox via another first round technical knockout. Freire next rematched Curran defeating him via a hotly contested unanimous decision to finally earn his Bellator featherweight title. The Champ Freire next defended the title for the first time in a rematch with Daniel Straus, defeating Straus via a rear-naked choke submission towards the end of the fourth round of an excellent fight. Freire then defended his title against Daniel Weichel, having early trouble with Weichel in the first round before knocking Weichel out just thirty-two seconds into round two. Losing the Title Freire then lost the title on his third defense in a third fight with Straus, losing a unanimous decision after another excellent fight. Freire then fought Henry Corrales winning via a second round guillotine choke submission after a close and competitive first round. Freire then witnessed his brother Patricky Freire getting knocked out in a vacant Bellator lightweight title match with Michael Chandler. Patricio had words with Chandler after the fight and the two had unfinished business to settle, just like that. Move to Lightweight After the confrontation with Chandler Freire moved up to lightweight and would receive a tough fight right out of the gate, a number one contender fight with former UFC lightweight champion Ben Henderson. Fights *Joe Warren vs. Patricio Freire 1 - The fight was in the finals of the second season Bellator featherweight tournament. The fight was Freire's first loss. *Patricio Freire vs. Georgi Karakhanyan - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season four featherweight tournament. *Patricio Freire vs. Wilson Reis 2 - The fight was in the semifinals of Bellator's fourth season featherweight tournament. *Patricio Freire vs. Daniel Straus 1 - The fight was in the finals of the fourth season Bellator featherweight tournament. *Patricio Freire vs. Jared Downing *Patricio Freire vs. Fabricio Guerreiro - The fight was in the semiifnals of the Bellator season nine featherweight tournament. *Patricio Freire vs. Daniel Straus 2 - The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with Freire defending. *Patricio Freire vs. Daniel Weichel - The fight was for the Bellator featherweight championship with Freire defending. *Daniel Straus vs. Patricio Freire 3 - The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with Freire defending. *Patricio Freire vs. Henry Corrales Category:Featherweight fighters Category:Bellator fighters Category:Bellator champions Category:Lightweight fighters